Pebble Lee
had set. He is a prominent and respectable member of for he proved our true potential as a ninja. But I feel that his triumph shouldn't be shared with me. For I will make and build my own name here in , using my own skills as a medical-nin. I shall not become the "next Rock Lee", but rather the "first Pebble Lee"!|Pebble Lee, talking about her }} Pebble Lee (ペブル・リー, Peburu Rī), casually known by her nickname Pebby (ペビー, Pebī), is a female of the Leaf Village also known as , and a true adept of her chosen field. She owes her heritage and last name to the (リー一族, Rī Ichizoku), a bloodline native to the same village, and greatly famed for the excellent skills of the family members. However, Pebble seems not to follow the footsteps of her progenitors, namely . She prefers to specialize in medicine and perhaps was influenced by Rock Lee's interest on . Nevertheless Pebble is said to conceal an unawakened power within her, that can prove her worth of carrying the reputable family name. Born to a father of Lee heritage and a mother well-respected for her cooking skills, Pebble had a rather ordinary life in the hands of her parents. The only factor in her childhood that made those times uneasy was her father's inherited willingness in hardwork and consistent training. This determination is actually a trademark of Lee Clan members, and apparently the main reason behind their mighty taijutsu. Pebble generally disliked the idea, especially since she is more of a gentle and soft woman at the exterior. Her talent as a medic is already given since she entered the Academy at age nine, that she was always a willing volunteer when somebody gets wounded or experiences pain in the midst of exercises. It's a part of her personality; Pebble is a natural caregiver and enjoys being a source of relief for other persons, even if the situation does not seek her medical assistance. A top choice among the fellow healers of her generation, class, and rank, Pebble adds a lot to the reputation of her clan. It seems she had built a separate popularity, too, for herself that she can take pride of. Background Family Pebble Lee was born to a married couple residing in the village of . Their home is relatively small and had the structure of a Japanese bungalow. It was entirely made of the same material: wooden walls, wooden ceilings, wooden roof, and wooden floor. The interior is only composed of the important facilities, namely bedrooms, bathroom, and the kitchen. The household's building is situated among the long rows of houses along the streets, within the residential area of the Leaf Village. Beside the family's house is just another and so with the next, thereupon befriending and getting to know the whole neighborhood turned out to be an easy task for their family. Pebble and her nuclear relatives happen to live faraway from the rest of the (リー一族, Rī Ichizoku), in which they belong to, because their chosen residences are located on opposite sides of the Leaf Village. This means that they cannot reach one another by means of walking, and that transportation would be needed in order to do so. Her parents never explained their reason behind this, however. Going onto the family tree, Pebble's male parent originates from the revered Lee Clan and thus he is known widely as well as a fighter. Referred to as Iron Lee (アイロン・リー, Airon Rī) Pebble's father possesses extreme taijutsu skills as the sweet fruit of his persistence and uncanny determination in physical exercise. Sometimes Pebble is required by his father Iron to join his rigorous training sessions, and knowing her position as his child, she does obey although with a bit of reluctance and hesitation. Within the kindred, in fact, Iron Lee is a close relative of himself; a descendant of his generation in the bloodline. This makes Pebble some sort of Rock's grandchild with one of his relatives. On the other hand, Pebble's mother is simply a well-known cook and also native to Konohagakure. She serves as the only notable chef of a ramen eatery, nearby her family's residence, where the foods are all big hits to the village folk. At home, in free time, Pebble's mother has begun to teach her only daughter the procedures of the numerous recipes that she invented and turned out good to taste. Accordingly Pebble began to utilize the teachings of her mother in order to prepare her own version of soup, which she gave the name "Pebble Special" (ペブル スペシャル, Peburu Supesharu), for whoever she takes care of. Although it is said that her culinary ability is terrible unlike her mother, somehow the soup that Pebble prepares still provide a soothing and relieving sensation to the consumer. Pebble actually has two male siblings, one a bit older than her and one much younger. The firstborn brother, named Wood Lee (ウッド・リー, Uddo Rī), has a one or two-year age gap with younger sister Pebble, thus their natural appearances do not really imply who is older and not. She does not even refer to Wood with a proper Japanese honorary for older siblings and plainly calls him by his given name. Nevertheless, the two are very close with one another though their fun relationship had only blossomed upon adolescence. Back in the days when both of them are still juvenile young children, Wood was often seen making Pebble cry and have a tantrum. It's unknown why they suddenly became on good terms with one another upon turning to teenagers. Moreover, Pebble also has a younger brother who is literally young, around six years old while she is already in her eighteenth year of existence. While their older brother, Wood, appears to be extremely unreliable with the management of children, their parents would always plead to Pebble to look over the youngest child; in which she loves to do, since she adores youngsters and apparently also due to being able to give help. Childhood Pebble was a jolly and cheerful kid before, being the source of delight for her family and further relatives. Once she shared the confidence and determination of with her family that any problem in their lives can be solved as long as they remain strong and together. Kunoichi Life Personality Appearance Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Medicine Culinary Skills Synopsis Trivia Quotes